


Rendezvous

by embersofamber



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: DA2 Kink Meme Fill, Erotica, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersofamber/pseuds/embersofamber
Summary: When Hawke meets Keran and rescues him from blood mages, sparks fly between them. The good kind. Only one problem...he's a templar and she's a mage. A DA2 Kink Meme Fill, pairing FemaleHawke and Keran.





	Rendezvous

_**This was a mini-fill I did for the kink meme for Hawke/Keran. Here's the prompt:** _

_Crazy isn't a turnoff for Hawke but she's not an idiot and she can take a hint. Fenris hates mages, Anders shuts her down before she finished the thought, Sebastian has taken vows, Isabela won't make any vows, Varric has Bianca, and Merrill doesn't speak up. Hawke rescues a young half naked Templar recruit and falls in love. This is the love that changes your life, that breaks your heart, that endures, that makes you want to be a better person. Problems? Oh yeah. She's an apostate and he's a Templar recruit on probation for possible demonic possession and that's just the start. They're young, they're poor, they're watched, and it's very hard to find any alone time_.

* * *

Keran paced in the shadows of the Lowtown alley, anxiety tensing his shoulders, and bringing a worried frown to his face. She was late. Again.

It was hard enough sneaking around, trying to steal a kiss here and a touch there. Sometimes, he thought he would go mad with the longing for her. That aching clawing in his gut that only lessened in her presence.

He loved a mage. Amazing, really.

Their attraction had been instant and explosive. He was the one who aspired to knighthood, but _she_ had rescued _him_. The crawling filth of the blood mages snaking through his mind had been quieted by the simple touch of her hand when she released him from his magical prison.

Marian ensorcelled him with her kindness as much as her vibrance. He was lost to her; his heart so full of his need for her, he didn't care what was wrong or right. Whether he was a Templar, and she, an apostate. He loved her. He would never be able to give her up.

The light tread of her familiar footsteps had him tensing in anticipation, a relieved smile of welcome on his lips. Their embrace was passionate, with just a hint of desperation. His mouth sought hers eagerly, instantly drunk on the taste of her.

"I thought you might not make it," he whispered against her jaw, while his hands mapped her familiar curves.

She smiled against his neck. "Something always needs killing, love. You know that about me."

The light of the full moon filtered into the darkened alley, silvering his hair and highlighting the worry on his face. "I know, I just wish I could hide you away and keep you all to myself. We never have enough time…"

Running her fingers through the soft hair at the back of his neck, she smiled teasingly. "Is that the Templar speaking, or the lover?"

Keran pulled her tight against him, his insistent erection pushing against her belly, and she laughed softly. "That would be the lover, then."

He nipped the skin of her throat with his teeth, deeply frustrated. "If we had someplace to go besides this Maker forsaken alley, I would show you more of the lover."

She pulled back with a mischievous smirk, lacing her fingers through his. "Well…there is a rather secluded place at the docks." She teased the small patch of hair under his bottom lip with her tongue. "The east warehouse has a broken latch…" She nibbled his jaw. "and a comfortable pile of flour sacks."

He laughed softly. "You sound like a woman with a plan."

She widened her eyes innocently. "I thought that was one of the things you loved about me."

He caught her chin in a gentle grip and smiled warmly, his blue eyes soft. "It is. But I'm not sure there is anything I _don't_ love about you. I would slay dragons for you; fight demons in the fade. I would even plaster the walls of the Knight-Commander's office in dirty pictures if it made you happy."

Her eyebrow rose. "I might take you up on the last one. It would certainly require the greatest act of courage."

She pushed more insistently against him, running her fingers lightly over his stiffened length. "Marian," he groaned, "I need you more than I need my next breath."

Her laughter spilled across the small space, echoing oddly against the walls, and she grinned impishly. "I'll race you, Keran. First one to the docks gets to top."

He lifted her hand and caressed her knuckles with his lips, and winked. "You're on."

She spun away, darting off in a flutter of robes. He hesitated a second before following, a broad grin on his face.

Keran had every intention of letting her win.

* * *

They slipped through the warehouse entrance, Keran pausing to close the door. It looked deserted, but he scanned the shadowed corners to ensure they were alone.

"How did you know about this?" He asked in a curious whisper.

Marian laced her fingers with his and tugged him forward, navigating through narrow isles separating barrels and crates, stacked high with goods.

"I was ambushed two nights ago by a gang, just outside. One of them broke the lock on the door and ran in here, trying to get away." She shrugged. "We got him, of course."

He looked at the filthy space in disgust, and sighed. Marian stopped walking and touched his face in concern. "What is it, love?"

"Just- this!" he exploded. "If not for those wretched blood mages I would be able to treat you as you deserve, instead of hiding in the dirt. I would have enough coin to…"

She put a finger to his lips, a twinkle in her eyes. "Enough coin to take me to the Rose?"

He chuckled in spite of his irritation. "Maker's mercy, you love to tease me about that, don't you?"

Running her fingers along the fabric covering his muscled arm, she breathed the next words into his ear. "Not at all. I'm just glad to have such a lusty man."

He threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck, tugging gently until he could look into her eyes. "It's for you, Marian. Only for you, since our first meeting."

Her gaze went cloudy with desire. She swayed closer to him, her voice a low whisper.

"Show me."

Keran met her lips with his own, sliding his tongue against hers. She tasted of the mint spice of lyrium, while her thrumming magic brushed against his Templar sensibilities; he felt he might drown in her.

She stepped away from him and turned to arrange several large bags of flour into a row, then lay her cloak atop them, creating a makeshift bed. His hands went to the fastenings on her robes, removing them with practiced fingers. Marian eagerly attacked his clothing until they both stood naked in the dim light.

"By Andraste, I will never have enough of your beauty." His hands brushed her breasts reverently, thumbing her nipples. She reached for his hips, drawing teasing fingers up his ribs, making him twist against her, laughing.

"Hey! That's an unfair attack."

She bit her lip and smiled. "Then let's see your counterattack, mighty warrior."

He slid an arm around her back and bent to kiss and nip her neck, sliding his free hand into her wet center. She moaned, pressing into his touch.

"I think you should surrender to me now, don't you?"

She shuddered as his finger stroked across her pearl, trying to recover her voice. "That depends on how you treat your prisoners."

He backed her up to the pallet, laying her on her back, and nudging her thighs apart. He shifted, situating his broad shoulders against her legs, getting comfortable, his fingers stroking across her stomach. His eyes were predatory.

"You know you will only receive the best treatment from me, Marian."

He paused to inhale her heady scent, lowering his head and licking a slow path up her wet slit, humming approval at how wet she was. She groaned, burying her fingers in his hair and tugging insistently. He laughed quietly, ignoring how she tried to direct him, thrusting his tongue deep while he feasted on her sex.

"Keran," she said in a breathless moan. "Please."

He relented, never able to deny her pleading, and latched onto her nub, gently scraping with his teeth as he knew she liked. She wailed and clamped her legs against his head. He licked careful circles around it, then flicked his tongue over her clit again and again until she tensed up, crying out as she trembled helplessly with her release.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, dragging his mouth against the soft skin. He moved up to lie beside her while she recovered, reaching across to palm a silken breast. She rolled toward him, her hair falling against his chest when she leaned down to press wet kisses against his smoothly muscled chest, tugging on a nipple with her teeth.

He drew in a shaky breath and pushed her head further down, groaning in pleasure when she laved his aching cock with her tongue. He floated in the fiery pleasure of her mouth, teasing himself with just how close he could get to the edge without falling over. Finally, he tugged her hair insistently.

She looked up, pushing the curtain of her hair aside. "Now, love?"

He nodded and she crawled up, straddling his hips. He gripped her waist while she angled him against her opening. She sheathed him slowly, hissing in pleasure. He pulled her down so he could kiss her, wanting to be joined in every way possible.

She rose up and slowly lowered back onto his length, bathing him in magic and heat. Electric tingles raced across his skin, heightening his senses and sending a sudden jolt to his cock.

"Maker, Marian, I love when you do that," he groaned. She didn't answer but took his hand and placed it on her breast, riding him faster while he teased her nipple, then moved his other hand to stroke his thumb over her clit.

Her tight core pushed him closer to frenzy and he grit his teeth, trying to hold back just a little longer. She pushed his hand away from her center, rubbing against herself urgently. Keran gripped her waist, the muscles in his arms flexing when he moved her faster, while he slammed his hips up to meet her.

His release poured up his body and into hers and she cried out an instant later, her molten sheathe contracting around him, pushing his own orgasm to greater heights.

Marian collapsed against his chest, sated and drained. They recovered their breath for long minutes, his fingers idly combing through her sweaty strands of hair. She angled her head to look up at him, kissing his chin and laughing softly.

"I think I'm going to be walking around tomorrow with a ridiculous grin on my face. I've no doubt my companions will comment on it." She rolled her eyes. "They always do."

He wrapped a strand of her dark hair around his finger, pulling lightly. "Perhaps that's why I feel the Knight-Captain's eyes on me so keenly when I return after visiting you. I always wonder if he knows."

She looked amused. "I daresay it would do him a world of good to seek out such treatment. I've never understood why Templars must be chaste. It seems it would put anyone in a perpetually bad mood, never mind requiring it of people who carry swords."

He stretched an arm out, cracking his neck and sighing in relief. "There are many who don't hold to that part of the vows. I don't think the Maker would assign us a life of frustration for serving him."

Kissing his chest, she rose off him, moving to her bag for a cloth to clean herself. "As evidenced by the constant stream of your comrades to the Rose." She grinned mischievously over her shoulder. "Just think of all the coin I've saved you with our little meetings."

Keran reached out and snagged her arm, pulling her back to sprawl across his chest. He pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Marian. All the rest is just a bonus."

"And _what_ a bonus." She fanned her face dramatically, then smiled, her eyes softening. "I love you too, Keran. You'll never know how happy you make me."

He traced her features with sparkling eyes. "Macha was thrilled with the fabric that arrived for her last week. She's already made two new dresses from it. Your kindness to her means the world to me. Thank you."

She drew idle circles against his chest. "What fabric are you referring to?"

"What fabric?" He chuckled, squeezing her bottom. "The fabric you sent, just like the ham that arrived mysteriously three weeks ago. I know you."

Her hand stilled and she bit her lip, looking pensive. "It can be a challenge to look out for a sibling, Keran. I just want to lend a hand."

"And I appreciate it." He rolled her over, rubbing his lips against hers slowly, sparks of awareness racing up his spine. "She knows all about us, Marian, and she approves. Macha has always thought mages should be treated with respect. I've heard some of the other Templars talking about Ser Thrask. It seems he has new ideas about how mages and Templars can work together."

"Ser Thrask?" She looked thoughtful. "Yes, I've had dealings with him. He's a good man. Perhaps you should talk with him, but be cautious. You can't afford further scrutiny."

"I'll be careful," he said against her throat, his hand ghosting up her leg and skimming over her damp curls.

She shivered, closing her eyes. "Are you wanting more?"

Hot breath fanned against her breasts. "Always. I have to make the most of our little rendezvous."

Marian smiled in perfect agreement and gave herself up to Keran's skilled touch.

 

* * *

 


End file.
